


FANGS

by AuthorArnold10



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: A parody on a ol' loveable classic.All Rights Reserved to Vampires. (C) InfinityAll Rights Reserved to Author Arnold (C) 2010-2020
Kudos: 1





	FANGS

**Author's Note:**

> For Mature Audiences- language, predatory behavior, and sexual situations

As Xavier looked a crossed the glittering tarmac, his grip tightened on the railing. His long, porcelain teeth curved into a ghostly smile. He noticed a girl sashaying across the parking lot, her hips swayed to some unheard piece of music. Humans and their strange contraptions. Some luminous green headphones dangled near her back pocket, resting around her neck. Suddenly, sensing a presence, she gazed and blanched at the site of him. Her purple eyes widened into fright at the "man" looking down at her, his emerald eyes held her in place. 

"Luna, I presume...?" 

Xavier's years in finishing school had given him a debonair charm that was unmatched by any other "Count" including Vladimir in Transylvania. He smirked at his own devilish flair. He extended a pale thin hand toward the girl. His nails were almost like talons, clean with no cracks. He recently had them manicured. 

"Uh...Can I help you?" The girl's voice trickled like sweet violin music to his ears and shivered at the purity in her voice. 

He lunged, grabbing her tender thick waist, twisting her around. Then, he examined her eggshell pale face, noticing her long black starry hair. He circled her like a hungry wolf. Fingers ran across her waist feeling the stiff yet oddly thin fabric of her t-shirt. The girl transfixed as if rooted to the spot by some unseen force. Good ol' hypnotism, never fails even at his ripe age. 

"Your name, my sweet?"

Xavier's voice was sickly and some what deep with a light foreign like accent. The girl still stared at his emeralds and became short of breath. His emeralds were deep in contrast, and pupils almost cat like. She shook, as his mouth came close to her neck. He began sniffing her, delicately tracing her skin closely. 

In a soft monotone voice, she answered. "I'm Luna..."

"Luna..." His pronunciation as exultant and heavily drown out. The syllables rolling off his tongue, almost like ecstasy. 

He again came close, his breath stank like dead animals as the scent flooded her nostrils. She began to cough, which seemed to knock her sense back into her. She pushed hard at him. His thin fitted body fumbled backwards a bit. 

"EURGH! GET OFF ME, YOU PERVERT!!!" Luna shook herself down, while taking a small clear canister out of her front pocket, quickly spraying herself with a sweet crystalized rose scent. 

Xavier hissed at the sickly sweet smell that filled his nostrils. His eyes deepened and temper flared. He had travelled all this way to be shoved about by some mortal girl. Her abnormal thin yet thick ridiculous body could be broken by his bare hands like a twig. He rose up in front of her, baring his freshly filed fangs. he hissed loudly, Luna covered her mouth and sprayed the scent right into his open mouth. She then placed her hands firmly on her hips, as he kept hissing in anger. She also bellowed in rage. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!!??" She then sighed. "You're such a fucking creepy rapist! Why are you here?"

Xavier spat. "I was answering your advert in the local 'Vampire Times'." He breathed. "You specifically said you wanted a tall, dark, and handsome vampire to come and bit you anytime!"

"URGH!" Luna shook her head. "I'm looking for more of an 'Edward Cullen' or 'Christian Grey' type. You know: pale, crooked smile-"

"I'm pale and my smile is crooked." 

"No! You're a gross and your older than my great grandfather..." Flabbergasted, Xavier wrapped his arms around him. As he began walking away, he could still hear the vapid girl rattling lists of things she wanted in a vampire.

He turned and growled at her. "What you're looking for is a fucking 'Emo Fairy'!" She huffed in disgust as she grabbed a huge black book form her messenger bag. She threw it at him. he read the cover. "FUCKING TWILIGHT!!!"

He then got even angrier. He launched again as Luna screamed. His fangs now bared, he was about to drain every last drop of blood from her mortal body. However, a steel like force threw him backwards. As he saw a older teenish boy who looked no older than maybe seventeen or eighteen. His hair was amber in color and eyes darker than most mortals. His baby like face made Xavier melt. 

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you." 

"OMFG!! EDWARD CULLEN IS REAL!!" Behind him, Luna ran full pelt towards the "teen". Her arms extended to catch him. Xavier realized in a sickening reality, he had been fang-blocked by Robert fucking Pattinson. Xavier's screams could be heard all the way back to Transylvania. 


End file.
